1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement probe for guiding light generated in a high temperature environment to an appliance, and an optical measurement device provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, at the time of evaluating the combustion state in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine of a car, measurement is performed using an optical measurement probe for guiding light generated at the time of combustion to an appliance (for example, see JP-A-2012-118080, and JP-A-2011-241753). Such an optical measurement probe to be used in a high temperature environment has to be designed by giving enough consideration to heat resistance.
The optical measurement probe is provided with an optical window, and a light guide, for example. Light generated in a high temperature environment enters from an incidence surface of a transparent optical window, and light transmitted through the optical window is guided to an appliance by a light guide formed of an optical fiber, for example. Heat resistance of the optical window is particularly important in the case of such a structure.